What do you mean you lied?
by PhoenixAtBreakingDawn
Summary: When Edward left he didn't know Bella was pregnant. When Carlisle and Alice help Bella for the 8 years he's gone she is turned. But when Alice brings the triplets and Bella over he has to face what he's left behind. My second fanfic!
1. I'm what? 7 years later

Bpov

I couldn't beilive that he just got up and left. After two years of dating, and that one night we spent together he just left. I couldn't beilive him and everything he was putting me threw, I just couldn't. He took me to the forest and told me he was leaving that night. He didn't even give his sitster a chance to say good-bye to me, and she was my best friend. I was 17 years old, a senior in high school. Right now my left was hell, and I didn't know how it could be any worse.

Two months later

Well, I found out how things could get worse. I was staring at the counter and there was no way in hell that this was happening, no efing way. I was pregnant 17 and alone. I knew Charlie wasn't going to be happy with me, he would either force me to get an abortion or kill me. I think killing me would be less painful, I wouldn't do that to a poor innocent soul. That's it I made my desion. I walked to my room got my duffel bag from underneath my bed and then packed everything I needed. I put the tests in my bag after I was done packing and went down the stairs. I grabbed the things closest to me, and then my keys to my truck. I knew I had no money or anything but I needed to get out of Forks. I wrote a note to Charlie explaining myself;

_Dad,_

_I'm so sorry for doing this to you, but I need to get out of Forks. The reason I am leaving is because I am pregnant with Edward's baby and under no circumstances am I giving it up. I don't know where I am going but I am leaving, let mom know. I'm sorry and I love you._

_Bella_

I left the note on the table and grabbed my keys and left. I got in the cab of my cosey red chevy and drove towards the Cullens home. I knew it was wrong to steal, but I needed to get away quick and I needed some money that they had maybe left behind. When I pulled into the familiar drive of the Cullen holmstead, I looked around. The hedges weren't trimmed, the grass long, it wasn't the home I remembered. I went to the door thinking it would be locked, but it was open. I search the downstairs, and when I came to the living room there was a note on the coffee table adressed to me.

_Bella,_

_Alice had a vision, you have a secert only me, Esme, and Alice know. Call if you need anything, and I mean anything. I left our numbers, please call. _

_Alice-927-541-6634_

_Esme-927-541-6636_

_me-927-541-6638 _

_Carlisle _

I grabbed the house phone and dialed Carlisle's number, I was about to ask the biggest favor ever. "Hello?" "Carlisle it's me." "Yes, are you calling about the note?" "Yes, I am pregnant the baby is Edwards. I don't know how it is possible, but I know it is his." "Yes, is there anything you need?" I gulped. "money, I don't have anything. Oh, and maybe a car so I can get out of Forks quicker." "I have a safe upstairs. The combintion is 67-41-52, there is 6000 dollars in there. I will give you that for a monthly allowence the first of every month. I had Alice drop off a car there the other day, the keys are in the safe as well with a cell phone. Go to Denali we have a house there for you." "Thank you so much." I hung up the phone and ran up to his office.

When I opened the safe I saw the money, the phone, and the keys. I took the note and everything from downstairs, and then took my truck into the garage where I saw the auston martin. I got my stuff from my truck and put it in the trunk, and then closed the door behind me, leaving Forks for good.

7 years later; still Bov

I ended up having three beautiful girls. Harlow, Grayson, and Kyander. Once the girls were born Alice changed me into a vampire, I was permantly 18. During those three days Alice and Esme took care of my girls, and once I was born I guess you could say we found out that I was immune to human blood. But that wasn't my power, my power was if I was around another vampire I could steal their power. The girls were almost eight years old after all these years Carlisle still sent my allowence.

I was made the girls lunch that afternoon, today was the day of the month that Alice always visited. "Har, Gray, Ky lunch is ready come get it." I called to them and they came running down. My cell phone started ringing and I knew it was Alice. "Hey Ali." "Hey, well I have some good and bad news." "Ok, well why don't you start with the good news." "Ok, well we are moving back to Denali, and the bad news is that everyone is coming with us. I mean everyone." Ok so Edward was coming with them, I could deal with that right? "Ok, well maybe I can aviod him, if not the girls can meet their father, which is probably better." "Mkay, see you soon B. I'm on my way over." I signed off the phone and turned towards the girls.

"What would you girls think to meeting the rest of Aunt Alice's family?" Ky looked up at me, "Wait so we will actually get to meet them. All of them Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward?" Ky was the most out going of the three, she looked excatly like me but acted like Edward. "I'm fine with it, but ma do you really want to be around the guy who broke your heart?" Grayson said, she looked like Edward but acted like me, she had this him young but I act beyond my years thing going on. "I'm fine with it girls, what do you think Har?" "I don't care, I would be nice to meet some new people." Harlow was a mix of Edward and I, Bronze curly hair, green eyes, my face, she didn't act like one person she was the best of both of us. "Ok, when your Aunt gets here I will let her know."

Right before I picked up the phone to call Alice the doorbell rang. Ky, Harlow, and Gray ran to get the door with me right behind them. "Aunt Alice!" the three of them screamed. "Hey Ali, I thought that you were coming home with everyone?" "I did they are all here getting the house set up." "Oh, well the girls wanted to meet everyone, would that be ok?" I asked and Alice look at me funny. "Yeah thats fine." "Ok then girls go grab your coats." and then we were on our way to meet the Cullens.


	2. Why do you care?

I followed Alice to the Cullen's new house in Denali, I was getting more nervous every second. It had been eight years sense I had seen Edward and I didn't know if he had moved on and found someone else. When we pulled in the drive way I heard Alice from her car say 'we're here' and I just laughed at her. She walked over to my car and I rolled the window down. "Are you sure your ready to do this Bella?" "Yeah Alice, I have to be. I'm here aren't I." She laughed and we jumped out of the car. "Everyone come downstairs we have visitors." Alice yelled and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward came downstairs. "Alice, who is this?" Rosalie asked in her oh so rudely self.

"Yeah Alice who is this, and these little munchkins? Their fun sized!!" I laughed at him. "Fine Emmett I guess you don't remember your favorite little clutz." He looked at me wide eyed "Bella!" I smiled and Edward looked at me. "And Emmett these little munchkins are my kids. Kyander, Grayson, and Harlow." We walked into the living room to sit down and talk and I noticed Edward looking at me funny. "So Bella, who changed you?" Emmett asked, I stole Edward's power and looked to Alice's mind. _Go ahead I don't care if he gets mad. _"Actualy Alice did right after the girls were born." Edward looked angry at Alice, and I just quitely laughed, he must of heard me because he looked my way.

"Alice I told you to leave her alone. I told all of you to leave her alone and then you just go and change her. She has kids Alice, a newborn is dangerous to them." I looked at him, I was beyond mad now. "What do you care anyway? You left, you told me you didn't love me. Who cared if I lived my life as a human, I had kids yes, but if you would have been there you would have known I was immune to human blood. And if you were there I wouldn't have had to raise our children alone!" I yelled at him, and the girls looked up at me cause I rarely yelled. "Vampire's can't have children. They're not mine." "Ha, just look at them Edward, there yours. Come one girls we have to go." I said and I walked out of their house.

I told the girls to get into the car and then I drove home. I couldn't beilive that he didn't think that they were his kids, even thou they looked exactly like him. He was the one who left me! and who was he to tell Alice who she can and cannot talk to. He had no right to do that after what he put me threw. The three months before I found out about Harlow, Grayson, and Kyander I was a black hole. I couldn't put up with anything, I did what I was supposed to and nothing else. But after I left Forks and came to Denali my whole life changed, I was thankful that I was forever frozen at 18, but Edward couldn't do what he was doing right now.

Epov

"Well Bella, who changed you?" Emmett asked Bella, I was wondering that to, how did she meet another vampire, after I knew that none of them would go near her after I asked them not to. She paused for a minute and looked at Alice like she was searching for and answer. "Actualy Alice did, right after the girls were born." I was furious I told Alice to let Bella live her life human, and she went against everything I told her. "Alice I told you to leave her alone. And then you go and change her, she has kids a newborn is dangerous to them!" I yelled, but then Bella piped in. "What do you care anyway? You left, you told me you didn't love me. Who cared if I lived my life human, yes I had kids, but if you would have been there you would have known that I am immune to human blood. And if you were there I wouldn't have had to raise our children alone!" She yelled at me. Wait did she say our children?

"Vampires can't have children, they're not mine." I said, she gaufed at me. "Ha, just look at them Edward they're yours, come on girls we have to go." Bella walked out of the house and they all got in the car and left. I couldn't beilive that after all these years my second first impression on her was out the window. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? YOU HAD ANOTHER CHANCE WITH HER RIGHT THEN AND YOU BLEW IT. YOUR SUCH AN INCONSIDERATE JERK!" Alice yelled at me. "Oh, i'm the inconsiderate one when I asked you to not go near her, not look to her future and you just ignored me?" "Well i'm sorry that I can't help that I have visions off her. But I really didn't have a choice to change her or not she was dieing, Carlisle told me it was the right thing to do." I turned towards Carlisle.

"You knew about this? Who else knew? I asked you all to stay away, but it looks as if none of you could listen." "Edward, i'm sorry but I gave Bella Alice, mine, and Esme's number when Alice saw that she was pregnant. If she stayed with Charlie he was going to make her get an abortion, same with her mother. We gave her the best choice possible. I have been giving her money so she could take care of those girls, and beilive it our not those are your kids. Look closely Kyander she looks like Elizabeth. You need to realize this, we have been keeping this a secret from you to prevent this reaction." Carlisle told me "They only reason she came today was because the girls wanted to meet the rest of the family, including you." Alice said and then quickly added, "This is your chance to tell her the truth and make everything right."

"I'm going for a walk, I can't deal with all of this right now." I walked out the door in no specific direction I just needed to get out of there. When I was fifteen or twenty minutes away from the house I found this two story house, four bedrooms that was set back a little. I heard a piano playing and someone singing along, and when I peeked in the window I couldn't beilive my eyes. It was Bella playing on this beautiful grand piano that was in the corner of a living room. The lyrics to the song were beautiful.

_Did I do something wrong?_

_I took chances that I never would._

_When I said I loved you I meant it, but _

_when you left you took my heart with you._

_I hold secerts that no-one could think of_

_and one of them is after everything I still love you._

_Take my heart and never come back_

_take my heart with you, baby just come back_

_sometime thats all I want _

_cause baby I love you._

All of a sudden she stopped playing and walked towards the window, I ran away before she could see me and went to my special place. I noticed that in her hand she had a notebook and a pen. My Bella was a mother, a vampire, everything that I wanted her to be and more. She was my soul mate.


	3. He lied to me!

Bpov

After everything that went on at the Cullen's I went home and played my piano. I started to write my new song, everything that was in it was true. Each of the girls already had the lullabys I made for them, but this was something new. The girls were up in their rooms working on their homework before they got back from the weekend. I was tutored by Carlisle when I was in the early stages of being a newborn so I could finish and get my high school degree. I took classes over the computer from the local college, because I could do them when I had the time. I usally had laundry to do or grocery shopping for the girls. I helped out around the town because I was that kind of person, I wasn't going to hide because of what I was.

After I was done with part of my song I couldn't think of anything else. I grabbed my notebook and pen and then went to sit by my window where most of my ideas came from. Alaska was beautiful, I just wish that I could go see Charlie just once before he died, and thats what I was going to do. I picked up my phone and called Alice, I was going to Forks. "Hello? Bella is that you?" "Yeah Alice, I just called to let you know that the girls and I are going to Forks, I need to see Charlie." "Bella, are you sure thats the smartest thing to do? Your supposed to be 25 and you look 18." "I just need to see him Alice, I am leaving tonight, so you can come and say good-bye to the girls before I leave, I'm sorry its all of a sudden but I need to see him." "I'll be over in 5 minutes." We hung up and I knew she would be over.

"Girls pack your bags, were going to Forks." The looked up and went to grab their suit cases, I went to my room to pack my bags and then Alice came upstairs. "Bella are you sure this is the smartest thing to do?" "Ali I don't know, but I really want to see Charlie, and I think he should at least get to meet his grandchildren. I just left on him." She nodded, "If this is what you want then fine. When will you be back?" "Thursday at the latest, they can't miss that much school." She nodded and I met the girls downstairs. I packed their bags into the truck of my honda and drove towards the airport, here I come Forks.

In Forks

We got of the plane in Port Angles and I rented a car for the week I still knew the way to Charlie's by heart, and passing by everything in Forks brought back memories. When I pulled into the driveway at Charlie's I saw the crusier parked in the yard. I got out of the car and the girls followed me, I told them to stay to the side until I told them to come up and I knocked on the door. Charlie walked towards the door, and when he opened it and saw me it looked like he was going to cry. "Bella?" He asked "Dad." "Oh, baby I am so glad to see you. Are you here alone?" He asked me, "No, I have the triplets with me." He looked at me wide eyes again, "when you left you had triplets?" He asked me. "Yeah, Kyander, Harlow, and Grayson." I motioned for them to come and they appeared right behind me.

Charlie smiled, "Well what are we doing standing outside, come on in." We walked inside and talked for a little. Charlie asked how long we were staying and then brought up the Cullens. "Have you heard from any of the Cullens?" "I kept in touch with Carlisle, Esme, and Alice sense the girls were born. But I just saw Edward for the first time in eight years yesterday." He looked at me, "We'll how did that go over. Has he changed at all?" I laughed. "Well he's an arrogent asshole, and when I told him about the girls he didn't beilive that they were his." My dad took one good look at each of the girls and then looked at me funny. "Isn't it obvious that they are his? Kyander looks just like him." "Please just call me Ky." she said and Charlie laughed and nodded.

We talked about different things, mostly about how my dad missed me. I told him a ton of times that I was sorry I left and he always told me not to worry about it, it was over and done with. We stayed with him until tuesday which was when we were flying back to Alaksa. I missed Denali, for the last 7 or 8 years it had been my home. We arrived early Wensday morning and I saw Alice there waiting for us. "Ali you didn't have to meet us here, you could have came by the house later." "Well, I wanted to surprise you, and with you gone there was nothing to do. No-one wanted to go shopping with me." I laughed at her, "Ali, no one ever wants to go shopping with you." She glared at me and then shrugged skipping off towards baggage claim.

Right after we got home I put the girls into bed. I knew they would be tired so I was going to let them sleep in extra late. Alice ended up staying with me so we could catch up, and so she could find out what happened with Charlie. I made the girls breakfast, and I knew that with their extra vampire senses they would smell it. And boy was I right, not 2 minutes after it was set on the table all three of them were downstairs. They were eating breakfast, and Alice and I were talking when the doorbell rang, who could that be? When I opened the door it was the last person I wanted to see or talk to. "What?" "Bella, can we talk please?" Edward asked, what did her want to talk about he already denied that the girls weren't his. "Alice I am going out for a minute, watch the girls please." "I'm here now what?" I was being rude but I didn't care he deserved this.

"I thought about what you said, and the girls do look like me." I looked at him, he was unbeilivable. "You are impossible. I told you the girls were yours and you didn't beilive me, know you do? And the other things is you told Alice who is my best friend that she couldn't say goodbye to me and she couldn't look into my future. But I am glad she went againist what you said because if she didn't I wouldn't be here right now." He looked at me getting ready to say something, but I wasn't finished. "And you think everything is going to be ok even thou you left me. You didn't love me, I was all a fling for you and now your back and everything between us is going to be ok, well I don't think so!" I yelled at him. "Bella I lied to you." "What do you mean you lied?" "When we left, we didn't leave because I didn't love you, we left because I wanted to protect you." I looked at him, this couldn't be happening.

"You lied to me, you flat out lied to me. If this is about the thing that happened with Jasper and I that was a mistake, everyone makes them human and vampires. Just I can't I- gotta go." He grabbed my arm to keep me there I pulled away, I couldn't deal with this. I walked into the house and slammed the door. Alice came up behind me, "Bella, whats wrong? Who was that at the do-" She must have fingured out it was Edward, "What did my retarded brother do to you?" "He lied to me, he said he didn't love me, he lied to me." Was all I said and Alice looked up at me, "Oh, Bella I am so sorry."


	4. Moving

I couldn't beilive that he lied to me. After everything that the two of us had been threw, and what had happened in the last couple days he was doing this to me. Alice left later that afternoon and the girls played on the Wii and did random things. I read my old copy of Wethering Heights in the corner chair and Harlow walked over towards me. "Mom, when you went outside earlier, who was it and what happened?" "It was Edward, and he told me something that made my dead heart break into more peices than it already is. He finally realized that you guys are his daughters, but then he told me that he lied to me. He left to protect me, not because he didn't love me." She looked at me with sad eyes and then her sisters called her, I nodded my head telling her to go to her sisters and she ran off.

I was sitting there reading not really focusing at all, I put my book down and then went into the kitchen grabbing my cell phone. I called Alice, the news I was about to tell her was going to break her heart. "Hey Bella!" "Hey Alice, I am calling to tell you that we are moving to Forks to be with my dad before I loose him." "Bella, you can't. I know this is because of Edward but you can't leave, please don't do this." She almost cried. "I am telling the girls later tonight Alice, I'm sorry. But this is something I have to do, we'll be gone by the end of the week." "Bella, if this is what you have to do then ok." I got off the phone and stayed in the kitchen for a second. "Girls, family meeting!" I called and they ran downstairs. "Yeah ma what is it?" they all said at the same time. "We're moving, we'll be gone by this friday so you are going to have to say good-bye to your friends." "Where are we going?" "To Forks to be with your grandfather." and we left it at that.

Apov

"Edward you arrogant jerk I hate you." I screamed at my brother who could hopefully hear me. "What did I do this time Alice?" He asked tottaly unaware of why I was pissed off at him. "Bella is moving and I hope your happy because it is all your fault." "Wait no she can't be moving we just got here." "Yeah well that is the case, but sense you told her about your little lie she is leaving. She can't deal with being here right now and it is all your fault." Edward walked out the door and I didn't know where he was going, but hopefully it had some purpose to this.

Epov

Bella couldn't be moving. I had just gotten to see her again, and I just found out that I had daughters, she couldn't be doing this to me. I took off out the door toward Bella's house, I needed to talk to her no matter what. I got to Bella's house and I peeked in the window, there was moving boxes and Bella was packing up things from the living room. I knocked on the door and she came, "What do you want?" She asked, and I could tell she was still in a bad mood from what happened earlier. "Why are you moving?" I asked demanding an answer. "That is none of your business, and I have to finish packing." "Bella you are leaving right after I found out that I have daughters, I want to be around them." "They have dealed without you for eight years I think they can deal with out you for a while longer." She closed the door in my face and I walked away.

I turned back and started to climb the side of the house, I looked in the windows and the triplets were in the same room sleeping. They looked so sweet sleeping, and now Bella didn't want me to be around them, this wasn't going to work. I had no clue where she was going and i doubted that Bella or Alice was going to tell me, I would just have to find out on my own.

Bpov

I couldn't beilive him! Just showing up on my door step after everything that he has put me threw. I couldn't wait to move to Forks, there were people there I knew and the girls would make friends. I countinued threw the night packing, and when I woke the girls but the next morning I had the bottom floor packed. I made them a simple breakfast and then I drove them to school. I went into the office and told them that their last day would be tomorrow, we were moving closer to my father. They said they would notify the teachers and I went home to finish packing. I was happy that we would be out of here soon, I couldn't deal with Edward it just wasn't happening.

I got the second floor done by 2:30 when I went to pick the girls up and I left pajama's, a change of clothes for tomorrow, and their tooth brushes. By 7:00 tomorrow morning we would be out Denali and in Forks. "How was your last day of school girls?" I asked. "Good, a couple of people we happy we were leaving. It's probably because of the half vampire trait and because we are pretty." Grayson said and I laughed. We drove home and I a little while later the movers were there getting ready to ship our things to Forks.

Once everything was on the truck to be shipped to Forks, it was like it took a load off of my shoulders. But there was something still there, like this wasn't the right thing to do, but I needed to do this right? I told the girls to go to bed because we were getting an early start in the morning. That gave me time to think of everything, if it was right or not, if I was leaving because I wanted to or if I was leaving because of Edward. I sat in the corner chair by the fire place and opened my book to where I left off. I knew that the girls would make new friends in Forks, and I would start taking classes on line from WSC. I then knew why I was leaving, it was because the drama that was going on here was to much for me and I couldn't deal with it.

6:00 a.m; Friday Morning

We were on our way to the airport, and Alice followed behind us in her Porsche. My car was going to be shipped on the plane with us, so I could drive it to the new house. Well it wasn't new to me, it was new to the girls, Carlisle offered for us to stay at there house so I didn't have to buy a place; I accepted it would be easier for all of us. I knew Charlie would be surprised to see us in Forks, I hadn't called him to tell him that we would be moving here, he would be excited. When we arrived in Forks I drove the familiar way to the house. The girls loved Forks, they thought it was so pretty here with the trees and the wildlife, I knew they would enjoy it here. I used to think Forks was an alien planet, but now that I thought about it it was quite pretty.

I was trying to focus on a new life here in Forks, not my old one. When we arrived at the house the girls eyes widened. We walked in the house everything was they way it was left, all the furniture the piano everything. I gathered boxes from the moving truck outside, but when I passed the living room it had to set the boxes down. I walked in the living room towards the piano and sat down on the bench. I started playing Claire De Lune, it was my favorite song to play and the first on I learnt. Once I stopped I picked the boxes back up and went back to what I was doing. I walked up the stairs and went to decide on a room. I ended up choosing Rosalie and Emmett's room, well because it was the only one left. I knew the closet was big enough because Alice always shopped for everyone, and I had a ton of clothes thanks to Alice shopping for me threwout the years.

I never wore anything comlicated, I just dressed simply, just like my personality. I enjoyed most of the same things I did as a human, but I had taken a liking to some of the things I used to hate. I started playing piano, and yes I even enjoyed Alice's shopping trips! (i'm sorry I had to have a twist on Bella somewhere).

Epov

I couldn't beilive Bella was gone, and I knew they definatly left because Alice followed them to the airport this morning to say good-bye. After everything we had been threw, and seeing us together for the first time in eight years she was gone. But now it wasn't only Bella leaving it was my daughters too. I didn't know what to do, and once I thought about it I knew what I was going to do. I was going to go after Bella and the girls, we needed to be a family. But unfortunatly I was stopped by a certain little pixie. "No way in hell are you going after them! She left to get away from you, Bella is gone because of you! If you go after her she will just keep running, and running until she is not in contact with anyone. She leave her alone, when she is ready she will come back, but you can't expect her to coming running back to you after what you just told her. You have to leave her alone!" I couldn't beilive it, but everything Alice said was true, and I finally had to admit that even thou I knew Alice was right I loved Bella.


	5. Bella I love you!

Bpov

We had been in Forks for a little over a week and once the girls got past the beauty and surroundings of Forks the girls hated it. The said that everyone at school thought that we were weird and they didn't eat in the cafeteria with all the other kids they ate with Mrs. Cheney, one of their teachers. On Thursday I got a call from the school and they asked me to come in. When I arrived I saw all three girls sitting on the office chairs, "What did you three do?" I asked and they looked up at me smiling. "We sorta used our powers to beat up this one girl." **(The answer to all your questions, yes they are half and half) **Grayson said. "Girls, we will talk about this when we get home." I said and they nodded. "Ms. Swan you can come in now." The princable said, I walked into the office and I sat down in the chair across from the princable.

"Now, Ms. Swan this school has no tolerance for fighting, and your girls fought a young girl today. Now I have heard both sides of the story and the girl who got beaten up said she was just sitting there when girls started bulling her. I have heard from other people that this is the story and we are going to have to ask you to remove your girls from the school, they are now longer welcome here." I nodded and went out to find the three sitting there. "Car, now!" I said and they grabbed there bags and walked out to the car with me. Once we were all inside the van I looked at them from the mirror. "Ok so what happened and I want the truth." I said to them and Harlow looked up. "We told you the truth, we were at our lockers and the girl started picking on us. We didn't do anything until she shoved Kyander. Her friends defended her and told the princeable and sense there was more of them she beilived them instead of us." She said

"Mom truth be told we don't like it here. I mean it's pretty an everything, but we have no friends, no-one likes us and we just got expelled from our school. Can we go back to Alaska please?" They asked. "I'll call Alice tonight and tell her to enroll you back in school, we will pack up the stuff tonight and try and leave tomorrow afternoon." I said as we pulled into the drive and walked into the house. The girls got the boxes and I picked up my phone, Alice was going to be so excited that we were coming home, I just didn't want to face Edward.

Apov

I was in the middle of a shopping trip with Rosalie when my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and it flashed Bella. "Hey whats up?" I asked "Well Ali I think I may have some good news." She said "Yeah well what is it?" "Well the girls got in a little trouble at school, so we are coming back to Alaska." "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, "Ali just make sure that you sign the girls up for school again before we get back Saturday morning." She said and I was so happy that Bella and the girls were coming back to Alaska I was so happy! Rose and I countinued our shopping trip and I thought that I should get Bella and the girls a welcome back present so I bought everyone all new wardorbes and then I went to Bella's house and started redoing all the rooms, they would love me even more than they already do!

Bpov

It took many hours of packing and an all nighter for the girls to finish packing everything the girls and I brought to Forks but we managed to do it. By noon on Friday we were getting in the car to the airport, and then off to Alaska. The girls slept the whole way to Alaska and when we arrived early Saturday morning they were awake. I didn't expect anyone to meet us at the airport because of how early it was, but I under estimated Alice. The whole family, minus Edward was there. Kyander, Grayson, and Harlow hugged, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme. I gave a hug to everyone minus Rosalie because for some reason she still hated me. Alice came in the car with us to the house and wanted to talk because we had missed the whole week.

When I pulled the key to the house out of my purse I saw Alice get a little jumpy. I turned the light switch on and I saw that the kitchen, living room, and all the downstairs was redone. And when the girls ran up to the rooms they screamed. Which I guess meant that they were redone too. "Alice, you didn't have to do all of this, we would have been perfectly fine coming home to what we left." I said giving her a hug, and then I was pushed away by the girls giving their aunt a ginormus hug. We told them to get ready for bed and once they we asleep Alice and I started talking. "So what happened when I was gone?" "Well, I had to stop Edward from going after you. He doesn't know your back we didn't tell him." "Oh, well did he say anything. What will he do when he finds out?" I asked surprised. "I don't know what he will do, but all I know is that he want's to earn your forgive-ness. He told me that he still loved you Bella." I looked up, could I forgive Edward, was there enough kindness in my heart?

I started thinking and then I heard a knock on my door. When I went to answer it there was Edward. "How did you know I was back?" I asked and Alice showed up behind me. "I asked where Alice was and Emmett accidentaly let it slip that you were back." He said, "Oh." was all I could get out. "Bella, do you think that we could talk for a little, with out yelling?" he asked, and I nodded my head sense I couldn't get any words out. Alice walked into the kitchen to give us some privacy, even thou I knew that she could hear our every word. "Bella, I am sorry that I lied to you. I thought leaving would let you live your life as a human, if I had any idea that you were pregnant I would have stayed." He said "Edward, I don't know why I beilived so easily that you didn't love me anymore, but when you told me you lied to me it just opened the cracks again and I knew that I shouldn't have beilived you."

"Bella, the truth is I miss you so much, and I want to say that I love you." I looked up at him, and at that minute I had to say it back. "Edward, I love you to. I was so broken when you left, but what does this mean?" I asked him a bit confused, "I think this means that we are back together?" He said even thou it sounded like a question. "I would love to get back together with you." I said and I gave him a kiss that was long wanted. I loved being with Edward, and this time I didn't have careful; I wasn't fragial.

**Sorry for the short chapter, But I hope you like it.......so......reveiw reveiw reveiw!!!!!!**

**Thanks for the help (Aru, your sugg. rocked my socks!!)**


	6. Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen

1 year later

Edward and I had been going steady for almost a year now. We had found a wonderful medow together on our hunting trips, it was twenty miles from the house. The girls and I had moved in with the Cullen's two and a half months ago. Before they moved in they added an addition onto the house so each of the girls could have their own room. Alice had helped Kyander and Harlow redo there rooms, and Grayson refused to let her aunt help. She had taken a liking to Emmett and she loved baseball, so they redid her room like a baseball stadium. I loved being around Edward all the time, there was something new about our realationship. It was probably because this time we didn't have any boundries.

It was the 25th of June and Edward was taking me to our medow. We always went there to relax and it was a sper of the moment thing. But this time everything was planned, I wonder what was going on. I took Jasper's power to see what everyone was feeling. Alice was excitment, Jasper was envy, Rosalie was jelousy, Edward was nervoys and Emmett was confused (nothing new there). I wondered why Edward was jelouse and I took his power to get into his mind, but it gave me nothing, he must of known that I would be peaking. I looked at Alice's mind yet and it showed her plans for another one of her and Jasper's wedding. I was still looking an Alice noticed, _Bella get out of my head!_ and I shook Edward's power from my mind. Edward grabbed my arm and we started towards our medow. When we arrived there was something different about it, a new sense of beauty, excitment, and a little relief. When he took me to our rock I knew something was up.

I turned my head to look at the trees in the medow and when I turned my head back Edward was down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan I love you with all of my dead heart. And I know this is long past due, but will you become my wife?" He asked me and sense I couldn't get any words out I just nodded my head. I knew this moment would last forever because this was the first proposal. that we would share. We arrived back at the house and the diamond was sparkling in the light. I thought back to when I saw Alice picturing the wedding and I now knew it was my wedding not her's. I knew that we would be moving from Alaska in August, and I wanted to get married before we left. "Edward, what do you think about a small wedding, our coven and the denali's in the beginning of August?" I asked, "Well, that would be alot of work to do in a little more than a month. Do you think you could pull it off?" He asked and I just looked at him funny.

"I have the girls, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Tanya, Kate, and Irina. I think the nine of us can pull it off, an remember that I don't have to sleep." I said. When Edward agree Alice, Rose, Esme, and I started working on ideas. We would work 24/7 and Edward would take the girls to school so we could get everything done. Alice was my maid of honor and wherever I went she went, minus my room with Edward and in the shower "). When I went to pick my wedding dress out she went with me so she could get my opinion. I even managed to to find her dress. With everyone's extra hands we had everything we needed done the day before my wedding.

The day before the wedding

I know that you aren't supposed to see the groom the day of the wedding, but the day before? Alice and Rosalie were taking things to a whole next extreme. I wanted to spend my last day of being Bella Swan with my fiance, not spending it with Alice and Rose. They were taking me hunting with all the girls farther away from here. We had recently learnt that the girls needed to start hunting or they would become extremely weak. So the nine girls were going hunting and there were no boys allowed. I thought it was fun how we were having an all day experiance of a bachlorette party. Once we finished hunting we came back to the house where we just sat and talked until Kyander, Grayson, and Harlow went to bed. I knew then the real activites would start. It was 9:00 when they were all asleep, and thats when the girls brought all my 'presents' out.

"You know there is no point in giving me condoms Rose, because I can't get pregnant." I told her when I opened the box of stuff she got me. "I know I just thought it would be a fun gag gift." She told me, my presents consisted of alot if leingere (I can't spell so sue me) and then Alice thought it would be fun to get me a whole new wardrobe. I knew we weren't going away on a honey moon because right after the wedding we were moving. Since we knew going back to Forks was out of the question we decided on a small rainy town in England. We would be the americans whose father was the doctor, and we were weird because we were all dating each other and we lived in the same house. I couldn't wait to move it would be awsome.

Epov

There was one day until Bella would become Mrs. Isabella Swan Cullen Masen. We had adapted the three last names so we always had something different to choose when we switched schools. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Elezar we talking me out for my 'bacholar' party. We went hunting while the girls went somewhere else. I didn't want to be away from Bella I wanted to be next to her and be with her the last night before we were husband and wife. Bella was the best thing that happened to me, and it was also the fact that we had three miracles with us. Our ten year old daughters were mostly vampire and would be with us always and forever. Carlisle had estimated that the girls would be forever immortal at the young age of 16.

For some reason I felt sad that they wouldn't get to live a normal human life, but on the other side I was happy because I would never loose them. They were my girls, well Bella's too but she has known them longer. Emmett drue the night to a close when he thought it would be funny to give me a bow of condoms. "Emmett, you do know that I won't be needed these right?" I asked him "Yes, I know that Bella can't be pregnant, but Rose bought some for Bella and thought I should get some for you as a gag gift. So don't use the whole box in one night got it!" the mondo retard said.

Bpov, the wedding day

Today was the day of the wedding, the day I would become Edward's wife. I couldn't stop dancing around the house that morning I couldn't wait till the twilight wedding, it was the safest time of day for us. I knew Alice and Rose were going to be getting annoyed with me sense it was only 9:00 and the wedding wasn't until 6:00. I woke Kyander, Grayson, and Harlow up and hour later so Alice and Rosalie could start their beauty treatments. I got in the shower and turned the hot water on, and even thou I was stone cold it somewhat still relaxed my muscles. I got out an hour later because the water was getting cold, and I knew that Alice would be wanting to start on me.

She sat me down on the vanity chair and took my right and left hand and set them in a cyrstal bowl of water. Rosalie took the blow drier, and started to dry my hair. Once that was done she pulled and proded at my hair, while Alice did my nails and make-up. When I looked in the mirror the whole back of my hair was curled up, and there were little crystal snow flakes in my hair. I had a french manicure, and my make-up was done. I didn't look like the vampire Bella anymore, I looked prettier. It was nearing the time of the wedding and Alice and Rosalie told me to get into my dress. I took off my button up shirt and pants slipping into the white bra and pantie set. Alice took my dress out of the garment bag and upsipped the back. I slipped the white beaded dress on white a navy sash and then Alice sipped me up. I looked in her full length mirror and I thought I was stunning.

A minute later Alice, Rosalie, Kyander, Grayson, and Harlow all came out in there dresses. I think this was the first time that Grayson was in a dress willingly. We waited in the room upstairs until Esme came upstairs to let us know that they were ready. The rest of the girls stepped out of the room and Esme came in. "Esme, do you think you could do me a favor?" I asked her. "Yes of corse, what is it dear?" "Give me away? Sense my father isn't here." I said and thats when Esme opened the door more. Standing right there in a suit and tie was Charlie. "Dad, your here, but how did you know?" I asked him. "Esme called me and asked me to be here. She knew that you didn't think I would be able to get time off from work so you didn't call, but I called in sick and flew out early this morning, so here I am. You look amazing Bella." He said and came to take my hand as Esme disappered down the stairs.

The music started playing and Alice walked downstairs and I followed behind her. Charlie and I got to the door leading outside and standing there in suit and tie was Edward. His eyes widened at the sight of me and a smile spread across his face. "Who gives this woman away?" the priest asked "I do." and Charlie went to take his seat. We went threw the beginning part and then came time for our vows. "Isabella, I love you with all my heart. Your my moon and my stars the light of my life. When I left my days were dark and I knew I had did the wrong thing. But being reunighted with you is the best thing of my life and I am ready to be a family. I love you and thank you for being my wife." Edward said and then it was my turn. "Edward, I have loved you sense highschool and I will love your for eternity. I don't care if you left me, or I was alone with the girls. All that matters is that we are going to be a family and together now and forever. I love you so much, I am ready to become your wife." I told him.

"I Edward Anothony Masen Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be my lawfully wedded wife for richer for poorer in sickness and heath as long as we both shall live." "I Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anothony Masen Cullen to be my lawfully wedded husband for richer for poorer in sickness and heath as long as we both shall live." "Do you Edward Cullen take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked, "I do." Now he turned to me "Do you Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." "You may kiss the bride." Edward turned to kiss me, and thats when we shared our first kiss as husband and wife. "I now for the first time present Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" The priest said, and thats when I knew the rest of my existance would be perfect.

**Yes this is the end of the story, and no there will not be a sequel. I will start another story soon thou. Bella's wedding dress and all the other pictures for this story and my other one are on my profile..Thanks for reading, reveiw reveiw reveiw!!!!**


End file.
